1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for maintaining the head of a wearer erect. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support for maintaining the head of a wearer erect when the wearer is in a sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for head supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,474 to Fox teaches a cervical collar that is made of plastic foam and includes a thin band of resilient plastic material biasing the foam into an annular shape terminating in opposed rear ends which may be separated to circumferentially expand the collar against the bias of the band for fitting about a patient's neck. A front central top portion of the collar includes a depression and the top surface itself is beveled and shaped in such a manner as to comfortably cradle a patient's front jaw portion and side areas of the head. An outer covering of fabric material may be applied about the collar for purposes of cleanliness and enhancement of the aesthetic appearance of the collar.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,946 to Zuesse teaches a support for maintaining the head in an upright position, as, for example, while resting or sleeping upright in a seat with a back rest. The support includes a forehead-engagement means to resist forward movement of the head. Forehead pressure against this means is transmitted to a nape-of-the-neck-engagement means, which is thereby pressed inwardly upon the rear of the neck. This pressure is then further transmitted by way of a chest-engagement means inwardly upon the sternum. Since the nape of the neck cannot move forward, and the sternum cannot move inward, falling forward of the forehead is precluded. Various ancillary support means can be added to supplement the basic head support. Thus, in some embodiments, the nape-engagement means is extended upwardly to provide an occipital support section which engages the rear of the head and is extended downwardly to form a posterior support section for engaging the upper rear portion of the wearer's back. A shoulder-engaging frame fits across the wearer's shoulders and connects to the posterior support, in one embodiment, lateral supports extend from the shoulder-engaging frame to engage the sides of the wearer's head, and a chin support rises from the chest-engagement means. The complete support can be formed of rigid sections coupled together, or it can be formed of flexible material having an integral air chamber to provide a semi-rigid support. All versions of this head support depend on the basic principle of resisting forward movement of the head by the forehead-engagement means or headband transmitting this pressure to the nape and to the sternum, neither of which moves.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,583 to Zuesse teaches a support for maintaining the head in an upright position while the seat-occupant is seated in a reclining seat. One part of the support is a forehead-engagement means to resist forward movement of the head. Forehead pressure against this means is transmitted by connecting means to a back-plate positioned between the back of the seat-occupant and the back-rest of the seat. With the seat-back-rest partially backward-inclined, and the forehead inclined slightly forward to rest forward against the forehead-engagement means, there is a tendency for the back-plate to rotate forward at the top and backward at the bottom. At the top, it's resisted by the seat-occupant's back, resting backward against the back plate; at the bottom, this rotational tendency is resisted by the seat-back-rest. The back-plate, thus sandwiched between the seat-occupant and the seat, maintains the forehead-engagement means in position to resist the forward-pressure of the resting forward, so that the forehead is prevented from falling forward and downward toward the chest; in other words, the head is thus supported. Ancillary support means can be added to supplement the basic head support above described. Thus, for instance, there may be lateral-support means engaging the shoulders as pat of the connecting means or back-plate, to resist lateral movement of the sleeping or resting head in the event that the seat-occupant (for example) is in transit aboard a vehicle which sways from side to side thus tossing the head left and right. All versions of this head-support depend upon the basic principle of preventing forward-falling of the forehead by transmitting this forward pressure via the connecting means to the back-plate sandwiched between the seat-occupant's back and the seat-back-rest.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,663 to Newton teaches a cervical collar which is made of a pad of resilient foam material with a scalloped depressed area at the middle of the inside surface of the collar whereby a user's chin is supported in the depression and pressure on a user's throat area is relieved by the reduced thickness provided by the depression.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,363 to Berkeley teaches a collar which is worn as a neck support for posture training and therapeutic purposes. It is made of a soft spongy plastic material of a shape to fit the contour of the neck, and is reinforced around its rim with a narrow band of a stiff but flexible plastic material. The collar is provided with a plurality of spaced vertical stays which are made of longitudinal tubes containing removable strips of metal therein for controlling the shape and degree of stiffness of the collar. The spaces on the collar between the stays are open to provide ventilation. The collar is held around the neck by strips of adhesive tape such as "Velcro" which join the ends of the collar. Additional and variable support is provided by separate vertical supports which can be attached at various heights and locations on the collar, by "Velcro" type adhesive. These vertical supports are made of a double layer of soft spongy material with metal inserts therein for stiffness and by means of which these supports can be bent into required shapes.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691 to Monti et al. teaches a generally rectangular or other suitably shaped support pillow that is adapted to be removably secured around a users neck. A single elongated wedge-shaped pillow segment is provided with fasteners for joining one end to the other. The wedge shape gives increased lateral support to the users neck and head. Worn with the fasteners under the user's chin, it gives increased head and neck support whereas if it is worn with the fasteners behind the users head, it gives increased chin and head support. A three piece versions is also provided and the various pillow segments may be of various sizes. A laminate may be applied to render the support pillow bacteria proof, flame retardant and waterproof while allowing heat and perspiration to escape. A spring-like closure version is also shown.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,697 to Mundell et al. teaches a cervical appliance for preventing ventral flexion of the head to reduce the possibility of sudden infant death syndrome and/or adult sleep apnea, both of which have common characteristics which are at least partially obviated with the use of the invention.
A EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,577 to Sarkozi teaches a soft neck support collar comprising two offset and attached, tubular ring elements, each element hooking together at their respective ends. Both ring elements contain a soft fill material such as nylon, cotton, polyester, acrylics, foam, foam chips, etc. The combined effect of the fill material together with the tubular configuration, enables the neck to adjust for lateral forward and backward forces during movement. The upper ring element is tapered at each end, so that when these ends are joined together, a space is formed into which the chin can fit, thereby maintaining the neck in a neutral position, and preventing hyperextension. The lower ring element is hooked together at each end, and the rings are offset to enable the lower ring to close at the back of the neck, approximately opposite from the closure of the upper ring element. Hence, the lower ring element functions as a continuous, uniform tubular-shaped ring which does not interfere with movement of the chin. Thus, in the closed configuration, the neck support collar allows for neutral positioning of the chin and neck, and restricts neck, mobility.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,637 to Schmid et al. teaches a disposable cervical collar having an elongated unitary body formed from the plastic core board or similar cellular material, the collar having a frontal section provided with a chin receiving opening, including a chin supporting flap and optionally a chin strip, with a throat opening underlying the chin opening, and a rear section which is slotted at spaced intervals for bending to confirm to the wearer's neck, the rear section having a plastic strap adapted to be adhesively secured to the frontal section to secure the collar in place.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,623 to Sarkozi teaches a soft neck support collar comprising two detached, superposed tubular ring elements which are connected at their respective ends, and are insertably and retractably secured within a flexible and removable outer sleeve. The tubular ring elements contain a soft fill material, and the combined effect of the fill material together with their tubular configuration, enable the collar to appropriately adjust for lateral, forward and backward neck movements. In addition to restricting neck mobility, the collar will self adjust for neutral positioning of the chin and neck. Use of the sleeve enables the use of a greater range of tubular sizes, and provides for adjustable configurations. When necessary or desired, the addition of one or more smaller tubular elements on either side of the tubular ring elements can impart greater stiffness to the ring elements for a given neck position. If desired, a heating and/or cooling element may be insertably secured into the sleeve and between the tubular elements, without requiring additional attachment means, and the heating and/or cooling element will also impart additional reinforcement to the tubular ring elements.
A ELEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,890 to Carruth teaches a chin rest that is arranged to include a housing having a top wall to include a pad member mounted therein. The housing includes first and second leg tubes mounted to opposed ends of the housing, that in turn include first and second respective extension legs that are provided with support pads to position the organization relative to an underlying support surface permitting an individual to rest the chin thereon during reading and other events when the individual is in the supine position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for head supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.